Moonlight
by Takahashi Karumi
Summary: De pronto la Amistad se asemeja al Fénix en esta Guerra... se oculta para luego renacer de entre las cenizas de las muertes...


La Guerra había terminado.

Creo que es necesario afirmar eso, sobre todo porque fue hace poco, y porque la Guerra marcó un antes y un después en la historia de muchos de nosotros, sobre todo de los que estuvimos directamente en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Nuestras vidas habían vuelto a una relativa paz. Estábamos tranquilos, ya acostumbrándonos a quienes no estaban... a aquellos que habíamos perdido.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry Potter. Curso séptimo año en Hogwarts, que después de un verano entero de reparaciones está como siempre, sin huellas de las vidas que se perdieron aquí a excepción de una escultura en medio de los Terrenos, un mural donde hay _nombres_ grabados como un tributo a aquellos que perdieron la vida por lo que creían... a los que me siguieron.

Debo admitir que pasé por un período penoso. No podía entender por qué tantas muertes... y me culpaba. No duró mucho, pero existió y tengo sus huellas aún. Fue en ese momento en que todos lloraban sus muertes, y el que la gente a mi alrededor tuviera sus propios muertos qué llorar no me ayudaba. Los rostros de Fred, Lupin, Tonks y el de tantos otros no dejaban de visitarme en sueños y alucinaciones. Mi novia estaba preocupada, mi mejor amigo estaba preocupado, pero su hermano estaba muerto. Tenían que superar su propio dolor para apoyar a la Madriguera, que una vez desaparecido uno de ellos parecía querer desmoronarse. Yo no podía culparlos: era su hermano, y no sólo lo extrañaban, sino que también debían preocuparse de quienes parecían más afectados, George y la Sra. Weasley; ellos casi no comían, casi no hablaban, casi no vivían. Debían asumirlo, tal como todos.

No los culpé, pero sí los necesité.

Siete días después de la Gran Batalla, cuando recién estábamos despertando del sopor, sin embargo, me di cuenta de alguien que según yo había tomado el primer avión o traslador y se había ido a Australia.

- ¿Puedo traer a mi padres a este mundo post Guerra? Tendria que instalarlos y venirme, ¿O crees que los dejaré a todos aquí así como así? Mi novio y mi mejor amiga perdieron a su hermano y tú... tú no estás bien.

Su respuesta fue tan concisa cuando le pregunté que me sorprendió, y la culpa otra vez quiso invadirme. Sabía que no lo hacía por los Weasley, porque ellos se tenían el uno al otro, y Ron estaba con su familia en exclusiva, a ella casi no la veía. Lo hacía por mi, dejaba de lado a sus padres una vez más por mi, y eso me carcomió por dentro. ¿Qué acaso no entendía? Yo quería que ella se fuera, que hiciera su vida, que disfrutara a sus padres. Yo la había tenido conmigo siete años, corriendo peligros y viviendo su vida. Ella tenía a sus padres, quería que los aprovechara.

- No, Harry. Ellos, ahora, no sufren. No me recuerdan. No saben que tienen una hija. No pueden llorar algo que no saben que tienen, ¿Verdad? Yo lo decidí así. Cuando los traiga será cuando ya no haya ningún peligro, cuando ellos me puedan escuchar sin yo sentir que debiera estar en otra parte.

Y me abrazó. Y no supe cuánto lo necesitaba.

Me desmoroné. Habían pasado siete días desde el fin de esta maldita Guerra, y por fin pude llorar. De pronto y en medio de ese llanto, cosa curiosa, recordé la visita al pueblo y la casa de mis padres, donde ella estuvo ahí, conmigo. Era mi amiga, quizá la única que tenía, con la que había compartido demasiadas cosas como para olvidarla de un día para otro. El fin de la Guerra marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida, y eso quería yo.

Caminamos por el Lago -en ese momento nos alojábamos en lo que quedaba de Hogwarts, ya que no quisimos ir a la Madriguera. -, hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido en siete años. Nos reímos con los recuerdos de los primeros años, repasamos lo que había quedado pendiente, nos felicitamos por haber encontrado a la persona indicada (aunque en momentos inoportunos, como tuve el placer de recordarle), y rememoramos día a día el último año, nuestra vida como proscritos y todo lo que tuvimos que pasar...

Hasta que llegamos a la Batalla de Hogwarts.

- Hermione... ¿Qué viste?

- ¿Perdón?

- Cuando destruiste el Horcrux, en la Cámara de los Secretos... ¿Qué viste?

Mi amiga guardó silencio. Yo temí haberla molestado, pero su cara no decía eso. Parecía meditar profundamente lo que había pasado, recordarlo tan vívidamente como yo recordaba todas las muertes. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban cristalinos y llenos de lágrimas. Me reprendí bruscamente por hacerla recordar cosas que era mejor olvidar y la abracé, pero ella ni siquiera sollozó. Cree que no lo sé pero ya había llorado sola. Nos negamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas en ese tremendo castillo, y la primera noche dormimos los tres juntos en el cuarto que había sido de nosotros. Cuando Ron se fue, quedamos los dos, y ocurrió lo mismo que en la tienda. Cuando ella creía que yo dormía se levantaba y se iba al alféizar de la ventana - ese en el que yo me sentaba a veces -, a pensar, y varias veces ese "pensar" terminaba en llanto. Me contuve de abrazarla en esas ocasiones, pues yo sabía que cuando no buscaba a nadie para consolarse era porque quería estar sola, y yo realemente no estaba en condiciones de consolar a nadie, ya que mientras ella lloraba yo tenía pesadillas, de las cuales en dos o más ocasiones ella me despertó. Sé que no dormía, en parte porque pensaba y en parte porque velaba mi sueño... otro motivo más para culparme.

- Vi... muerte. - Comenzó a narrar con voz lejana. - Me vi a mi misma, mayor, pero en realidad tenía mi edad. ¿Para qué luchas?, me dijo... ya todo estaba perdido, Voldemort ganaría, tu destino era morir en sus manos, y así pasar a una nueva etapa oscura hasta que una profecía condenara a otro a tu misma vida. Vi a Ron y a Ginny muertos, a los Weasley esclavizados, a mis padres encontrados y a ti pidiendo clemencia antes de... de...

- Hermione...

- Entonces supe que era una soberana estupidez, que estaba siendo débil, y destruí la Copa.

Era sorprendente cómo su voz cambiaba. Mientras relataba, se notaban muchos sentimientos en su voz, sentimientos que yo no conocía, que nunca había expresado con palabras, y por eso su voz me sonó ajena, extraña. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro pareció recuperarse y retomar el tono fuerte y seguro, como si se autoconvenciera de la inutilidad de su debilidad, o de que la Guerra había terminado. Pero salir de esas ensoñaciones no era fácil...

- Hermione... ¿Cómo...? ¿Ron te ayudó?

- No... Ron no podía ayudarme. Era un miedo mío, personal. ¿Te digo la verdad? Fuiste tú quien me ayudó.

- ¿Ah?

- Eso... - Su voz risueña terminó de convencerme, rodeado de toda la hermosura de Hogwarts en verano, verde y fértil. - Siempre has sido valiente y terco, sobre todo terco. Eres un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, e imaginarte a ti pidiendo clemencia... ¡A ti! - Risas. - Esas cosas no suceden, Harry, eso no era posible. Habías enfrentado toda clase de riesgos en siete años, ¿Para rendirte en la Batalla Final? Creo que te conozco mejor que el Horcrux.

Era esa la confianza que necesitaba. Esa era mi mejor amiga, a quien yo extrañaba tanto. Creo que en ese momento comencé a curarme, a tranquilizarme. Tenía un futuro por delante, la Guerra había terminado, éramos jóvenes y libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos. Ya no había un demente detrás de mi ni de la Comunidad Mágica. Éramos libres, libres...

No me percaté qué tan cerca de mi amiga estaba. No me percaté de nuestras manos tomadas y mucho menos de que ella cerraba los ojos. Llevados por un impulso, simplemente sin pensar, nos besamos.

Sí, nos besamos. Y fue algo... algo que de alejó miles de años a lo que había sentido con Cho o con Ginny. No era mejor o peor, simplemente era... diferente. Habían sentimientos diferentes, la persona era diferente... la quería, pero como mi mejor amiga, como una hermana simbólica, como una madre, no lo sé... la quería, simplemente.

Fue un beso largo, sutil, simplemente rozándonos, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados. Era la despedida de esa época de horror que nos había tocado vivir juntos, y quizá si yo no hubiese estado con Ginny, o Hermione con mi mejor amigo... quizá, podría haber sido algo más allá. Pero mi cariño por ella era tan puro, tan familiar, que un beso no podía confundirnos. Ese beso... que terminó lentamente, sin darnos cuenta, tal como había comenzado.

La observé atentamente. Ella mantenía mi mano entre las suyas, tenía una sonrisa ausente y miraba al horizonte del Lago, mientras la Luna ya comenzaba a brillar. Mi amiga era muy bella, de eso no cabía duda. Sería una buena compañera para Ron, y buena madre... lo había sido conmigo.

- Si Ron y Ginny se enteraran...

Me mantuve en silencio. Me llegaba su voz como retrasada, ya que estaba en mis propios pensamientos, pero sabía a lo que se refería. La sangre Weasley era temperamental, de eso no nos cabía duda. Pero Hermione no parecía arrepentida de lo que había pasado, y, sinceramente, yo tampoco lo estaba.

- Será nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo?

Su voz era risueña y cómplice. Sabía que estábamos pensando lo mismo: no todos le darían la connotación que nosotros le dábamos a ese beso bajo la luz de la Luna. Nos queríamos, pero no estaríamos juntos, porque ella amaba a Ron y yo amaba a Ginny.

- De acuerdo.

La abracé y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, ambos mirando el cielo violeta y las estrellas incipientes, mientras una gran luna llena nos iluminaba.

La misma luna llena que nos observa ahora, después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Ron y Ginny van discutiendo sobre no sé qué, mientras yo voy recordando. Ya han pasado varios meses, ya estamos por dar nuestros EXTASIS, ya no duele tanto...

Hermione fue a buscar a sus padres dos días después de esa conversación. Mis pesadillas comenzaron a disminuir, y cuando ella partió a Australia yo me fui a la Madriguera, listo para comenzar a construir desde cero, para recomenzar todo y seguir adelante...

De eso se trataba vivir, ¿Verdad?


End file.
